


See it Through

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Ren would do anything to get Kento to pay attention to him. After Kento gets too drunk at a party, he gets an opportunity.
Relationships: Akamichi Ren/Fukamiya Kento, Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	See it Through

Touma bounded over to Ren, drink in hand. “Let’s make a toast!” he said, shoving a wine glass in Ren’s direction.

“I can’t,” Ren looked over at Ogami nervously. He didn’t want to admit he was “too young” but he was more nervous about being on the receiving end of one of Ogami’s lectures. He hated becoming the center of attention at parties like this. It always ended up with a series of well meaning lectures from the older members of the order.

“Nonsense,” Ogami’s face was already flushed from the previous rounds of drinking as he clapped Touma on the back hard enough to make the man nearly spill the drink. “You're old enough now. Enjoy!" 

Ren took the glass, swirling the dark red liquid around like he'd seen the others do before. He'd never had much interest in drinking, other than mild jealousy that it was a thing he wasn't allowed to participate in. He’d lost most interest after watching Rintaro take his first drink, declare it disgusting, and refuse to try any others. 

As Ren took a sip of the wine, he could hear Ogami not-quite-whisper to Touma. "Watch him. Make sure he takes it easy." 

Ren rolled his eyes. He didn't mind the request. Logos was an organization built on support and he was used to there always being someone by his side helping him along.

He did mind that the person supporting him was Touma.

He knew it was childish, the way he felt the need to prove himself to the man, but he couldn't help it.

Touma was the newbie. It should have been Ren’s turn to guide a new swordsman, but instead Touma showed up and outdid him at every turn.

Ren had spent years trying to prove himself to Kento and Touma had shown up and stolen all the man’s attention.

It just wasn’t fair.

“So how did you like it?” Touma said, throwing a friendly arm around Ren’s shoulders.

It was gross. Bitter and unpleasant. Wait no. He couldn’t say that. He wasn’t going to admit that to Touma. “I like it,” Ren said taking a large gulp of the wine.

Touma face lit up in a smile and he clinked his own glass against Ren’s. “To another victory,” he said brightly.

Ren nodded and raised the glass to his lips again.

As he did, a loud crash came from the other side of the room. Ren jumped into action, but Touma moved even faster than him.

It was Touma and not Ren that got to Kento first and helped him back to his feet.

“Hey, are you okay?” Touma asked, cupping Kento’s flushed face in his hand. “I think you should slow down a bit.”

Kento’s eyes were unfocused as he clung to Touma for support. If Ren had been just a little faster it could have been him Kento was clinging to.

“Fine... I’m fine... just tripped.” Kento mumbled.

“He doesn’t normally get this drunk.” Daishinji was quickly cleaning up the books Kento had knocked to the floor.

“This is just... just a-a great battle, great victory,” Kento was practically crawling over Touma. “I can go a little overboard this one time.”

Ren downed his glass of wine in one go. It turned his stomach, but not worse than seeing his crush wrapped around another man.

Everyone was far too occupied with cleaning up the mess Kento made that they didn’t notice Ren getting a second drink. Or him pouring himself a shot.

Maybe if he drank himself sick he could blame it on Touma. He’d been the one charge with watching Ren after all.

The liquor burned worse than he expected and he almost dropped the shot glass as he coughed.

That was enough to get Mei’s attention. She pulled herself off Rintaro’s lap and yanked the shot glass out of his hand.

“If you want me to make you something that doesn’t taste awful you can just ask,” she said, “but water first.”

Ren sighed, but listened. As he poured himself a glass of water, he heard the sound of vomiting behind him.

There was a lot of yelling and scrambling around. Daishinji trying to get Kento away from the valuable books, Touma trying his best to avoid getting more vomit on his shirt, Rintaro running to get cleaning supplies, Kento clutching his mouth, trying not to throw up even more.

Ren took his opportunity to help, grabbing Kento, and pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry,” Kento couldn’t even hold his own weight as Ren dragged him away.

It was hardly a good situation, but Ren was willing to take any excuse to touch Kento he could.

They barely got ten feet before Ogami appeared and took Kento.

Ren let him. Ogami was older, and more experienced in this sort of thing. It still left him a bit bitter. He wanted to be able to help.

He could help by cleaning up at least. Ren returned to the others. Touma was already on his way out, too covered in vomit to be any use. It was just faster for him to go back to his bookstore to get changed.

Rintaro was cleaning up efficiently and he brushed off any attempts by Ren to help. 

Everyone else was filtering out, the mood of the party too soured to continue.

Which was a pain because Ren was just starting to feel the effects of the drinks. His head felt warm and fuzzy as he watched Daishinji give his books one last wipe down, and he struggled to string the right words together when Mei gave him a hug good night.

The room felt warm and unsteady as Ogami returned from nursing Kento. “Can you watch him for a bit?” he asked. “I promised Sora I’d be home in time to put him to bed and I’m already late.”

Ren tried not to perk up too much as he nodded enthusiastically. That was really all he wanted. To help Kento. To be around him. To prove that he was worth paying attention to.

Not that Kento could pay attention to much of anything now. He’d stopped throwing up, but his eyes were half closed and he still couldn’t stand without leaning heavily on the wall.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Ren said, face burning as he realized the words coming out of his mouth.

It wasn’t weird. They took care of each other at the Sword of Logos. He’d helped Kento many times after he was injured. More times than Touma ever had.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been in Kento’s bed room. It wasn’t the first time he’d carried Kento into his bedroom. But the fog of drink and the way Kento was clinging to him made Ren feel... odd.

They tumbled down onto the bed before Ren could turn on the light.

Ren’s heart was pounding as he tried to extract himself from Kento’s limbs. He didn’t want to pull away, but he had to.

He had to at least get Kento’s messy clothes off. He wouldn’t appreciate waking up caked in his own vomit.

It was fine. It was normal. Ren had taken off Kento’s clothes to patch wounds before. He’d been a blushing stuttering mess every time, but he’d been able to do it.

It was harder to act professional about it when Kento was wiggling and making some very sweet noises.

It was just Ren’s imagination. It had to be. But he could swear Kento was being intentionally flirtatious.

The way he smiled when Ren pulled his coat off and sighed when his robe was undone.

Kento was so hot. Ren couldn’t stop thinking about it. Kento was shirtless, face flushed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his defined muscles. And he was in bed, right under Ren.

Before he could get a grip on himself, Ren reached out and touched. He ran his fingers over the lines and contours of Kento’s chest.

Kento whimpered, and pressed into the touch. Ren’s breath caught and he kept going. Hands tracing the line of Kento’s pecs down to his stomach where his abs were just barely visible as he sucked in breath.

“Touma... please...”

Ren froze.

Of course.

Of course Kento wasn’t reacting to him.

Kento only paid attention to _Touma_. Only wanted _Touma_. Only saw _Touma_ even when Ren was right on top of him. 

It wasn’t fair. Just because Touma had been first didn’t make him better. Ren had been there longer. He deserved as much attention as Touma did.

Ren grabbed Kento by the hair and smashed their lips together. Kento tasted minty, and Ren realized Ogami must have forced him to brush his teeth after throwing up.

Kento moaned, hands grabbing at Ren clumsily. With his mouth open, Ren dove in, shoving his tongue against Kento’s roughly.

Kento’s mouth was soft and wonderful, but the kiss was awful. Ren didn’t know what he was doing and Kento’s reactions were slow and clumsy.

Ren just needed to push further. That’s how he handled training. Just keep pushing and pushing until it worked.

He moved from Kento’s lips to his neck. He tasted Kento‘s sweat soaked skin, as the man writhed under him.

Kento was beyond words, but he was making a whole host of beautiful noises as Ren’s mouth explored his body.

It was wonderful. Ren could barely believe he was really doing it. He was really kissing Kento! After years of pining, it was really happening.

Ren’s head was spinning and his hand shaking as he pushed down Kento’s pants. Kento lifted his hips slightly to make the process easier.

Once Kento was only completely naked, Ren deflated a bit. After all that kissing and moaning, Kento was still completely flaccid.

Ren tried to jerk off the limp dick and it did get him some good noises from Kento, but no change in arousal.

“Guess I had too much,” Kento said with a cute little giggle, “Maybe next time.”

But there wasn’t going to be a next time. Kento was going to wake up and go back to Touma. This was Ren’s only shot. He couldn’t stop now.

There was a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Right out in the open. It’d been placed with obvious intent. Kento rarely let things just lie around.

Kento had really planned on hooking up with Touma tonight. He’d prepared for it.

Ren grabbed the lube, fumbling with the cap in the dark. It poured out way to fast, his hand dripping as he struggled to get the cap back on.

“What are you doing, Touma?” Kento asked, eyes closed, “Come here and sleep.”

Ren wished he could do that. It’d be heaven to wake up in Kento’s arms. But that would break the fragile illusion of this night. Kento would wake up only to reject him.

So instead, Ren grabbed Kento’s legs, lifting them up. Kento was flexible. Ren knew that. But it was still shocking how easy it was to push Kento’s thighs apart and how he bent in half without any real effort from Ren.

Kento squirmed, face twisting. Ren ignored it as he positioned himself between Kento’s legs. Kento would be feeling pleasure soon enough.

Ren’s finger slid into Kento easily. It was tight, but not unpleasantly.

“S-st-stop...” Kento flinched at the intrusion. He pushed at Ren’s shoulders, but he was too weak and clumsy to have any effect.

Ren didn’t stop. He pressed in even deeper. Kento was tight and hot around his fingers and Ren could barely wait to feel that tightness around his cock.

Kento squirmed as Ren added another finger, but not in the pleasant way he had earlier. He was trying to wriggle away. 

Ren didn’t let him. He’d come too far to back away now. He was going to fuck Kento.

Ren curled his fingers and Kento whimpered. His face was bright red as he shifted around. As much as Kento protested, his body was finally giving into the treatment. His cock was getting hard as Ren continued pressing on his prostate.

“Touma... please...” Tears were leaking out of Kento’s eyes as he grabbed at Ren’s arm. “Not now... just want sleep.”

Ren grabbed Kento by the throat, shoving him back on the bed. His fingers curled around the soft flesh of Kento’s neck.

“Just stay still,” he hissed.

“Touma, why?” Kento stated up at Ren, still not seeing him. Still only seeing that stupid scrub.

Ren hated it. He hated Touma. He hated Kento for still seeing Touma in this situation.

It was a struggle to get undressed. The room was spinning and Ren’s hands were still covered in lube. It had to be all over his clothes by the time he got his pants down.

But it didn’t matter. What mattered was getting himself inside Kento.

Ren’s fingers had gone in easily enough, but his cock didn’t slide in nearly as smoothly. He wondered if he should have spent more time on prep. It was too late for that now. He just needed to give it a harder push.

Kento sobbed when Ren finally managed to push in. He was tense, uncomfortably tight as Ren forced himself in.

“It’s okay,” Ren kissed Kento’s mouth which was firmly closed, “I’ll make you feel good. Just relax.”

Kento shook his head, trying to get away from Ren’s mouth.

This had been a mistake. A terrible mistake. Ren felt cold even as he buried himself fully in Kento. But it was a mistake that had already been made.

Kento did feel amazing. Might as well see this mistake to the end.

Ren thrust against Kento reveling in the tight heat. Even if it was a little uncomfortable, it was incredible. He slammed into Kento quickly. The faster he went the faster this mistake would be over.

It didn’t take long. Kento whimpered as Ren spilled into him. It felt amazing, even with the nausea building in Ren’s stomach.

He collapsed on Kento, shuddering as the pleasure washed over him and then out of him.

He pulled out of Kento and looked down to see white leaking out if Kento and onto the bed. White mixed with red.

Without the fog of hormones to distract him, Bile rose in Ren’s throat. He didn’t deserve Kento, not after this. He didn’t deserve to be anywhere near him.

Ren rifled through Kento’s drawers, pulling out some clothes. When he returned to Kento’s side, the man curled away from, shaking and crying.

Ren ignored Kento’s attempts to push him away. He’d already hurt him, pushing more wouldn’t be that much worse.

Kento cried and struggled as Ren dressed him, but it was a weak, hopeless struggle.

Ren’s stomach twisted as he pulled the blankets over Kento and retreated. As he stumbled into the hallway, a hand landed in his shoulder.

Ren jumped. He’d been caught. They were going to throw him out for this. He deserved to be thrown out for this.

“How’s Kento doing?” Daishinji asked. He was staring at wall, a neutral expression on his face.

“Bad.” Ren said. Did Daishinji know? Ren had never been good at reading the man. He didn’t seem suspicious, just tired.

“I’ll take care of him,” Daishinji let go of Ren’s shoulder, “You should get some sleep. You look like you’re in for a killer hangover in the morning.”

Ren watched as Daishinji walked into Kento’s room. He held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn’t.

Daishinji didn’t storm out with fire in his eyes. So Ren stumbled away.

Guilt and self hatred gnawed at his stomach. He threw up as soon as he was in the privacy of his own room. He was too tired to clean up the mess as he stumbled into his bed.

He hadn’t done a good job at covering his tracks, the stains in the mattress were too hard to cover up. The stains on his own clothes weren’t much better.

They would know. They would figure out it was him.

He needed to leave in the morning. But for now, his eyes and body were too heavy and he passed out.


End file.
